


Orc Clans of Draenor

by ivorytower



Series: Onslaught [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, onslaught-verse, series: onslaught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorytower/pseuds/ivorytower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complementary to the Onslaught series, Orc Clans of Draenor is a piece granting information and history regarding the orc clans of the Alternate Universe Draenor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orc Clans of Draenor

 

Version 1  
      _by Jaina Proudmoore, written Year 26, Post Hyjal_

 We stand on the very brink of a new era, none more so than the united orcish people of Azeroth. It has been nearly three decades since the orcs first came to this world as invaders. These orcs were considered brutal, stupid, dangerous, and cunning in turns. They fought through the armies of Azeroth, and the Alliance of human, elven, and dwarven nations until they were stopped, by betrayal, by strength of will, and by sheer, desperate luck. The orcs were brought low, their leadership captured, fled, or killed, their people scattered into Internment Camps while many called for their blood. They lived through years of hunger, of desperation, of abuse, and of death. They have lived through liberation and a spiritual revival. They have lived through mass exodus to a new, wild land. They have lived through a war unlike any other, a war for the right to their very souls. They have faced the end of the world and shouted out in defiance. They have fought for their freedom from humans, from demons, from war itself, and they have won.

This new era will bring a new way of living. No longer will they live in Camps, dictated to by human overseers. No longer will they live in isolated settlements, scrabbling for what they can from a sick and dying land. No longer must they cling to a caste system that lifted some up by stepping on the heads and shoulders of others. This new era brings freedom of a kind other races many only envy. Rarely does a people get the chance to rewrite their own destiny, to claim their own future with strong hands and noble hearts. A people that was once considered savage, brutal, and treacherous may stand tall and proud, free from doubt and tempered by remorse for their own mistakes. The world will not forget, and they will not forget, but they will be freed from the shackles of the past, from the guidance of brutal Warchiefs and corrupt warlocks.

 On this day, I have witnessed the breaking of ground in a land named Durotar, and for a city named Orgrimmar. This land and this city are only a portion of the future being built by the orcs and the new Horde, guided by a kind and compassionate Warchief who has fought no less fiercely for freedom and justice than any other. From his lips come words of peace and cooperation between humans and orcs, that there will never be war between staunch allies. My heart lifts with joy and elation as I imagine a future so bright that it dispels all darkness. As such, I have decided to record the path, moving from past, to present, to predicted future of my beloved allies, the Horde. I will discuss therein their history as it has been conveyed to me by their oldest and wisest, record testimonials, and finally, discuss the Horde's plans for the future. I am thankful, and grateful, I have the opportunity to witness it with my own eyes, and look to each new day with pleasure.

 

_Lok'tar ogar!_  
For the Horde!  
 -- Jaina R. Proudmoore, Archmage of the Kirin Tor, First Lady of Theramore, Year 26, Kalimdor

 

Version 2  
 _by Khadgar, Year 37, Post Siege of Orgrimmar_

There is something deeply tragic about reading the past's predictions for the future. The purpose of this volume was to document the orcs and their transition from a caste-based clan structure society to a more centralized society based more closely on that of a united nation, breaking down clan borders and cultural differences and creating a support structure for all that lived within the Horde, be they orc or tauren or otherwise. I regret to report that this venture has failed, and that this hope was dashed. It is hard to say what started it, the firing of a cannon, the raising of a hammer to strike a final time, or the descent of a bomb on a city. Perhaps it was all of these things, perhaps none of them. Nonetheless, that imagined future is over, and we must deal with the present... or so we believed.

The Horde is fractured and fraught with strife. Garrosh Hellscream and his so-called True Horde have terrorized the people of Orgrimmar. The tauren and trolls were thrown out of a city they built. The goblins were enslaved to build war machines or turned on their brethren and sold them to overseers to reap the benefits of their slavery. The Forsaken, already under heavy suspicion for previous actions, have been allowed to run wild and rampant in the Eastern Kingdoms. The Blood Elves, shunted from one faction to the next, have been used, abused, and discarded until deemed useful by those who sneer at them or would use them for their own ends. The land of Pandaria has been torn apart by strife, both caused by and as a result of the Horde-Alliance war that spanned across three continents on the heels of Azeroth's near destruction, violated and damaged by the reemergence of the Sha. No hands are clean in this matter, but unquestionably, Garrosh's reign as Warchief has been unmatched in its destructive tendencies.

Garrosh Hellscream fled justice thanks to a rogue draconic agent, and the only sign of his location is the opening of the Dark Portal to a new location. A new Horde attacks us, using modified versions of goblin technology to strike and destroy. They claim their Warchief is a Hellscream, and that they are the Iron Horde. They have been stopped but still draw allies from Garrosh's rogue elements, a sign that he must be responsible. As we once did, now that the invasion has been pushed back, we pushed back, through the Dark Portal and into Draenor. As I once did, I lead this expedition, along with Maraad and Thrall, and our allies. On the other side, we discovered something unprecedented and alien: a jungle. We discovered lands rich with life and torn by the industry of war. This is a new Draenor, a new Horde, a new chance for alliances and animosity.

In these pages, with testimonials from the orcs of this world, be they allies or exiles or prisoners offered clemency in return for informations, contain the history of a Draenor that might have been, or has been, and is now being touched by the same world that has spanned nearly four decades and countless struggles. Once, a bright, brave, kind soul hoped for peace. Since then, that dream has been lost but perhaps, on this world and with our help, that peace will come again. We will only secure the future by truly understanding the past.

 

_Lux et veritas floreant  
_ Let Light and Truth Flourish.  
\-- Khadgar, Archmage of the Kirin Tor, Expedition Leader to Draenor, Sons of Lothar, Year 37, Draenor


End file.
